


I Want It Real - Crowley x Aziraphale

by riddlcr



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: I'm not the best at writing smut, M/M, NSFW, Pretty soft tbh, it's Aziraphale's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlcr/pseuds/riddlcr
Summary: "I can't imagine what Heaven would think of you, angel. Gods favourite and yet you're found underneath one of the greatest sins.""Oh, get on with it." Aziraphale scoffed, meeting the others yellow eyes. "I hope you didn't talk me into this just to tease me the entire time."





	I Want It Real - Crowley x Aziraphale

"Ever done this before?" Crowley loomed overtop Aziraphale who was gazing up at him with wide eyes, innocence milking his aura. It was hard for the demon to take this man seriously when he was so utterly vulnerable at all times.

Around him, at least.

It was embarrassing when Aziraphale had to explain that he had never... climaxed before. Crowley hadn't really been surprised, seeing as he described Aziraphale 'the most obedient angel.' Crowley insisted by wanting to make him feel good.

The angel shook his head. "I haven't even.. thought about it, really. It's considered a sin. Only when one is married then are they allowed to share such intimate moments."

Crowley smirked. "Well we've known each other for quite long enough, yeah? I'd say we're married."

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, and Crowley could feel his fingers gripping around the sheet below them. When he didn't respond, Crowley continued.

"I can't imagine what Heaven would think of you, angel. Gods favourite and yet you're found underneath one of the greatest sins."

"Oh, get on with it." Aziraphale scoffed, meeting the others yellow eyes. "I hope you didn't talk me into this just to tease me the entire time."

Crowley leaned down, taking the angel by surprise. His lips hovered above the others, breaths intertwining, and he closed his eyes. "Of course not." His voice was a mere whisper. The tone sent a shiver down the angels spine.

Of course Aziraphale had assumed the demon was going to kiss him, so he had began squirming when Crowley lifted himself back up.

"Don't fret. Come here. Be a good angel and sit on my lap." Crowley insisted in a soft tone, guiding the angel onto him with his hands placed possessively on his hips. Aziraphale simply nodded, trying to find his words.

He felt the demons eyes all over him, looking right through his clothes, the hunger prominent in his snake eyes.

"Nervous?" The demon teased. Aziraphale looked away, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Of course I'm nervous, Crowley. I haven't the slightest idea what you have in mind for me."

Crowley tilted his head, his thumb slid under the angels clothes and had been caressing his soft skin reassuringly.

"I will make you feel so good, angel. I promise." The words were enough to warm Aziraphale completely. He hadn't even noticed the annoying tightness of his pants until one of Crowley's hands snakes between his thighs. His palm pressed against the tented area and he let out a whimper in response, hips jolting forward for more.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. You don't apologize. You're enjoying it, angel. That's what happens." Crowley explained and the angel nodded weakly in response. Crowley continued, pressing and kneading against the fabric, lavishing in the whimpers and whines he got in response. Aziraphale's hands found themselves rested on either of the demons shoulders, fingertips shaking and desperately grasping for anything to hold onto.

"You're very sensitive." Crowley hummed, leaning his head back. He unbuttoned the others pants and slid his hand inside his underwear, glancing up to study the angels emotions. Just upon the subtle contact, Aziraphale burned, his legs twitching.

" _Ah_ -! Crowley, please!"

The demon cocked his brow, grinning in utter amusement. "Oh you poor thing. I haven't even started yet."

Aziraphale went weak and he fell forward into Crowley, hugging him, panting in his ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't- It feels so good, oh, _please_ ," he rambled weakly, voice breaking.

Crowley could hardly believe it. All he did was put his hand on his length and gave it a few pumps and the angel had already been begging incoherently.

"You can do more than this. Move your hips." With his other hand, the demon guided Aziraphale back and forth, mostly for his own pleasure. His pants had began coming quite annoying as well, cock throbbing with every noise the delicate angel made.

"Oh _God_ , please, it's so good," the angel struggled to get any words out, unable to stop moaning against Crowley's neck, grinding himself back and forth. The friction filled his brain with a dreamy haze.

"God isn't here, my angel. It's just me." Crowley growled at the satisfaction growing between his legs, fingernails digging into the angels sides, breathing matching the rhythm of their bodies. His other hand caught between their bodies, still working at the angels hard on.

"Yes, _yes, Crowley,_ " Aziraphale gasped and brought his head back, locking eyes with the demon. He looked a mess. He could hardly keep his breathing steady. His hands clasped either side of Crowleys face, wanting more, needing more, needing every part of his body touching him.

Crowley smiled, taking ahold of one of the others hands and kissing his knuckles. "Release, angel. Come on. You've been so good for me."

Aziraphale nodded frantically, his lips pulled to a tight line and his eyes squeezed shut. The movement of his hips became more intense, and he abruptly stopped, losing his balance. His mouth fell open but no sound came out and his hips twitched, thighs tightening and squeezing both sides of Crowley's waist.

"Yes, angel. It's okay. You're okay." Crowley squeezed Aziraphale's hand, watching his expression shift and fall loose. With a snap of his fingers, he could make himself come, and he knew better than to not experience it at the same time as his lover, so he did. The two of them held onto each other for dear life, lost in whispers and moans. Crowley was familiar to the sensation, so his reaction wasn't much. But Aziraphale was still struggling to find his ground. He was mumbling something, tensed up, fidgeting. Crowley guided him, encouraging him to get enveloped into the feeling, caressing every part of his body.

" _Oh_ , Crowley, I love you very much," the angel whimpered, finally a coherent sentence.

Crowley smiled. "I love you, angel."

Aziraphale let out a sound mixed with a sigh and a whine, hands falling limp at his sides and the quivering coming to a halt as he finally released.

The two of them remained there silently, catching their breaths. Crowley was tracing circles over the angels back, waiting until he spoke.

"Thank you." Aziraphale said weakly.

Crowley chuckled. "You lasted longer than I expected, really." The comment was responded with a playful slap at the arm.

"What? All I'm saying is that you're really really sensitive."

Aziraphale lifted himself to face Crowley, glaring at him for a moment before placing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Perhaps I am. But you're soft."

Pursing his lips, Crowley scowled. "Oh shut it. Let's get cleaned up then."

He was about to move the angel from his lap but Aziraphale grabbed his wrist. Taken by surprise, Crowley raised his eyebrows at him. The angels face flushed red and he loosened his grip, averting his eyes shyly.

"Something wrong, angel?" Aziraphale shook his head, squirming. It took him a second to actually speak;

"I want to go again."


End file.
